


The One With the Fake Proposals

by RoxieOfficial



Category: Friends (TV)
Genre: ...i guess, Fake marriage proposal, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 05:28:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13920351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoxieOfficial/pseuds/RoxieOfficial
Summary: As they are running short of money, Joey and Chandler start fake-proposing to each other in different restaurants in order to get free meals once in a while. Except that one time where it was real.





	The One With the Fake Proposals

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt I saw on Tumblr that said something like “ Imagine your OTP fake-proposing to each other in various restaurants in order to get free food. One time, after person A proposed, person B is like ‘ I liked how real your speech was this time ’, but Person A really proposed this time. ” When I read that, I immediately thought of Joey and Chandler.

It was a stupid proposition from Joey that had started all of this, really. It had all started one night when Joey had jokingly said: “ You know what we should do? Pretend to propose to get free food! ”

It was no surprise that Joey's bank account was near empty most of the time, as his last stable role had been Dr. Drake Ramoray two years ago.

Joey had seemed ecstatic about this, therefore Chandler had no choice but to go along with this strange, but interesting plan. He even promised his boyfriend he would go buy a fake ring the next day.

*****

It was one week later that the first fake proposal took place. The couple was eating at some new Italian restaurant that Joey had been wanting to try out for a while now. Both men were looking at each other with keenness.

When they were done with the main course, Chandler took it as a hint to put his plan into action. He got down on one knee and took the engagement ring box out of his jacket's pocket. He slowly opened it, looking at his boyfriend. Joey's talents as an actor would finally come in handy.

He gasped at the sight of the ring. Some customers turned around to look at them.

“ Joseph Francis Tribbiani, ” Chandler started, smiling, “ I never thought I'd been so lucky as to find love in my best friend. I've been your boyfriend for the past three years now. Will you do me the honor of becoming my husband? ”

Although Chandler's proposal was fake, his speech still brought tears to Joey's eyes.

“ _Yes_. ” He almost threw himself at Chandler, hugging him. “ I love you, Chan. ”

People applauded them as they exchanged a kiss. With shaking hands, Chandler put the ring around Joey's finger. He knew this was all fake, but it still felt surreal. He lovingly smiled at Joey.

Afterwards, they sat back in their seats and people went back to what they were doing now that the show was over. When the waiter came back to their table, Chandler asked for the bill which made their waiter chuckle.

“ You guys are adorable. It's on the house. ” The waiter smiled at them. “ Have a good day... and congratulations! ” He said before leaving the two men.

Chandler couldn't believe it. It worked. It _actually_ worked!

*****

In the past four months, Joey and Chandler had gotten five free meals in various restaurants around the city.

This time, Chandler had taken Joey to his favorite restaurant, knowing how much he loved that place. Like usual, Chandler waited until the end of the main course to propose, except this time wouldn't be like usual.

Chandler got down on one knee, his anxiety level higher than ever. He hoped Joey would be able to read between the lines. His hands tremble as he opened the box.

“ Joey, before we got together I was this awkward guy who thought that he could never find love, but then you asked me out. I'm still awkward, that will never change, but I've found love. ” His voice cracked at that last sentence and his eyes filled with tears. “ I never thought I deserved happiness and you proved me wrong. You have made me happier than I ever thought I could be. And... I've been doing some thinking lately and I came to the conclusion that... I want to spend the rest of my life with you. So, Joseph Francis Tribbiani, will you marry me? ” Chandler put his heart in this speech, he hoped Joey noticed.

Joey looked at him, dumbfounded. This speech looked so much like Chandler truly meant it, but he couldn't, _right_? Chandler, the guy with commitment issues, couldn't have possibly just proposed to him for real. There was no way.

Hurt, but still smiling, Joey looked at his boyfriend who was still on one knee on his favorite restaurant's floor.

“ Yes, ” he said, wishing this was all real.

Chandler stood from where he was and kissed him passionately, like he actually meant for all this to be real. “ I love you, ” he whispered as he put a ring around Joey's finger. He frowned, confused. This wasn't the ring they had used the previous times. This ring was different and looked... _real_. This made Joey doubt again, but he knew there was no way this was all real.

Chandler regained his seat, looking at Joey. “ Is something wrong, Babe? You look distant tonight. ”

“ I'm fine, don't worry, ” he faked a smile, praying Chandler wouldn't notice.

  
Once again, they were able to leave without paying as their waitress found them ‘ _utterly adorable!_ ’

On their way back home, Joey decided to tackle the subject.

“ Hey, your speech was very realistic tonight, compared to the others. I almost believed you for a second! ” He faked a laugh, but it came out wrong. He continued, “ and that ring! If I didn't know any better, I'd think it's a real one! ”

Chandler glanced at him with a look that definitely meant, _Really, Joe?_

“ I was being serious earlier, you know, ” Chandler admitted. “ And it _is_ a real ring. I want to marry you, Joe. ”

Joey smiled. It was a real smile this time. “ I was afraid I was just imagining all of this, ” he chuckled. “ I wanna marry you too, Chandler Bing. ”

He approached his ~~boyfriend~~ fiancé and kissed him. “ I love you. ”


End file.
